Nothing
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Y mis amigos están ahí tratando de calmarme, porque estoy gritando tu nombre por toda la ciudad, juro que si voy ahí ahora, puedo cambiar tu mente, darle la vuelta a todo. El último intento desesperado de Freddie... SEDDIE. Rated T por tratar el tema de alcoholismo.


**como que me dieron ganas de subir un one shoot.**

**el epilogo de iRemember está en proceso. va a ser largo largo como la cuaresma, voy como a bien poquito y ya llevo diez paginas de word... así que...**

**mientras esperan, les subo este one shoot, espero les guste y dejen review.**

**la canción es de The Script, se llama Nothing. **

_Am I better off dead? –¿Estoy mejor muerto?  
Am I better off a quitter? -¿Estoy mejor si me rindo?  
They say I'm better off now –Dicen que estoy mejor ahora  
Than I ever was with her –De lo que nunca estuve con ella  
As they take me to my local down the street –Mientras me llevan al local al final de la calle  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet –Sonrío, pero estoy muriendo, tratando de no arrastrar los pies_

-Viejo, de verdad luce mal

-¿Qué podemos hacer por él?

-No se Gibby ¿Qué sugieres?

-Creo que debemos llevarlo al bar de mi tío Mike

-No estoy seguro… Freddie nunca ha tomado en su vida

-De eso hablo Brad. Mi tío dice que no hay nada que un buen trago no pueda solucionar

-Aún así… el alcohol no es la solución a los problemas

-Bueno, el agua tampoco. Por lo menos así, podemos hacer que se olvide un poco de Sam.

-No creo que Freddie se quiera olvidar de Sam

-¡Pero míralo! Es más miserable de lo normal

-Bien, hagámoslo, pero si las cosas salen mal, toda la culpa deberás asumirla tu

-¡Nada va a salir mal! Andando. –Los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba Freddie, recargado en una pared, mirando a su celular, luciendo tan triste como lo hacía desde su ruptura con Sam hacía tres semanas, casi un mes. -¡Freddie Benson! –Gibby lo estrechó entre sus brazos, provocando que Freddie saltara del susto y los mirara confundido

-¿Cómo estás amigo?

-Yo… hum… bien Brad ¿Por qué?

-Porque hemos notado que mientes –Dijo Gibby –Claro que no estás bien, luces miserable, triste, abatido…

-Gibby… -intentó detenerlo Brad.

-Con el corazón roto, demacrado, confundido, destrozado…

-Muy bien, okay, okay, ¿Cuál es tu punto Gibs? –Lo detuvo por fin Freddie.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Si, a relajarte un poco, el tío de Gibby tiene un bar, tal vez podamos ir por un trago

-Bueno, no estoy seguro

-Mira Freddie –Gibby pasó un brazo por sus hombros –Tienes dos opciones, irte a casa a lidiar con tu madre mientras piensas en lo incompleto e infeliz que te sientes sin tu media naranja, o puedes venir con nosotros, tomar un trago y olvidarte de todo por un rato –Freddie frunció el seño, eso no sonaba tan mal. Si estaba triste… así que…

-Bueno, que diablos. Andando chicos, vamos

-¡Ese es mi muchacho!

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her –Ellos dicen que unos cuantos tragos me ayudarán a olvidarla  
But after one too many I know that I'll never –Pero después de unos varios sé que nunca lo haré  
Only they can't see where this is gonna end –Es solo que ellos no pueden ver dónde va a terminar esto  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense –Todos piensan que estoy loco pero para mí todo tiene perfecto sentido. _

-Vamos, prueba esto

-¿Qué es?

-Vodka

-Gibby, ¿no es eso un poco fuerte para…?

-Silencio Brad. En serio Freddie, unos cuantos de estos, y cuando te digan ¿Y Sam? Tú dirás ¿Quién es Sam? Se te olvidará por completo.

-Espero tengas razón –Freddie tomó el vaso que Gibby le ofrecía y le dio un gran trago, sintió como si su garganta y estomago estuvieran en llamas, pero de alguna forma, eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Contrarrestaba el dolor en su corazón. Carraspeó tratando de apaciguar al ardor

-¿Estás bien Freddie? –Brad se inclinó para verlo

-Si Brad… gracias… cielos. Eso estuvo algo fuerte

-¿quieres más?

-Claro…

Brad solo bebía cerveza mientras escuchaban los chistes del tipo en el escenario ese día. Gibby tomaba vodka con Freddie. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, el vodka ya no le parecía tan fuerte, ya solo le sabía el jugo de arándano con el que lo acompañaba. Logró reír un rato con el comediante, era bueno, aunque después de un rato comenzó a pensar en ella, y en el hecho de que ya no era suya.

-¿Has probado el tequila Gibby? –Preguntó Freddie, quien ya arrastraba un poco las palabras, Brad frunció el seño.

-Freddie no creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Claro que lo he probado! –Le interrumpió Gibby quien igualmente ya estaba algo ebrio. -¿Tu no?

-Pues no… pero siempre he tenido curiosidad…

-Mi tío, tiene tequila importado de México

-¿Es bueno?

-¿Bueno? Es el mejor, espera aquí –Gibby se puso de pie, chocando con algunas mesas y personas en su camino a la barra para hablar con su tío.

-Freddie, viejo, creo que deberías tomártelo con calma… tal vez no fue la mejor idea…

-¿Y qué es mejor Brad? ¿Quedarme a llorar en mi casa? Porque eso era lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez no la olvide… pero el dolor se siente menos

-Sabes que no es cierto…

-Cuando repites una mentira muchas veces, llega a convertirse en una realidad.

-Bueno amigo, es tu decisión. Yo estaré aquí apoyándote, aunque piense que has enloquecido

-Gracias Brad. –Gibby regresó con una botella y tres vasos en las manos

-¡Aquí está, Freddie! Bradley ¿nos haces los honores? –Brad no muy convencido abrió la botella, si no lo hacía él, igual lo harían ellos. Así que sirvió los tres vasos y cada quien tomó el suyo.

-Toma Freddie –Brad le dio una mitad de limón a Freddie. –Si sientes que vas a vomitar, chupas el limón

-Okay…

-¡Por nuestra amistad! –Brindó Gibby y los otros dos levantaron sus vasos.

-¡Por nuestra amistad! –Repitió Brad

-Por nuestra amistad… -Dijo Freddie no con tanto entusiasmo. –Por ella –Susurró y los tres bebieron sus vasos.

Era genial, el tequila… apaciguaba aun más el dolor.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down –Y mis amigos están ahí tratando de calmarme  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town –Porque estoy gritando tu nombre por toda la ciudad  
I'm swearing if I go there now –Juro que si voy ahí ahora  
I can change her mind, turn it all around –Puedo cambiar su mente, darle la vuelta a todo. _

La mesa tenía dos botellas de vodka vacías, una de tequila y un Ron a la mitad. Freddie estaba completamente borracho, Gibby también estaba borracho pero más cuerdo, cuando Brad vio la forma en que Freddie estaba tomando decidió no tomar más, alguien tendría que cuidar de él.

-Freddie… viejo… tranquilo… -Gibby hablaba con su rostro muy cerca del de Freddie, un brazo alrededor de los hombros del castaño.

-Y dijimos que era mutuo, que era una decisión de ambos _¡Hip! _Que estábamos rompiendo por decisión mutua… pero yo la amo… ¿Me escuchas viejo? ¡La amo!

-Deberías decírselo entonces

-¿Sabes qué? –Respondió Freddie alejándose un poco de Gibby. –Se lo diré… voy a decírselo ahora mismo –Freddie metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono –Se lo voy a decir, le diré… le diré… yo le diré… ¿Por qué diablos mi teléfono no prende?

-No viejo, eso no… tienes que decirle que la amas –Respondió Gibby

-No, en serio mi teléfono no prende –Brad tomó el teléfono de Freddie y lo revisó

-Ya no tienes batería viejo. –Freddie suspiró profundamente.

-¿Saben qué? No importa, ¿Saben por qué? Porque voy a ir a su casa ¿Cuándo? Ahora mismo, voy a ir a su casa en este mismo instante

-¡Esa es la actitud! –Gritó Gibby emocionado… -Espera ¿hablas en serio? Freddie no puedes…

-¡Voy a ir ahora dije! –Así que ya estaba tomando sus cosas y 'caminando' como podía hacia la entrada del bar, Brad tomó sus cosas, dejó un par de billetes en la mesa a pesar de que el tío de Gibby dijo que todo era cortesía y salió corriendo detrás de Freddie quien se tambaleaba por la desolada calle.

-¡Freddie espera viejo! –Le gritó intentando alcanzarlo con Gibby siguiéndole

-Si Freddie, no creo que sea una buena idea

-¡Voy a pedirle perdón ahora mismo! Voy a decirle que no puedo vivir sin ella y que la necesito –Se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. –La necesito…

-Pero puedes esperar a mañana que estés sobrio

-Sobrio no tendré el valor. Es ahora o nunca –Así que se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Brad sabía que la casa de Sam estaba muy cerca de ahí, solo unas tres o cuatro cuadras de hecho, no tenía mucho tiempo para detener a Freddie.

-Pero amigo, ¿De verdad quieres que ella te vea así?

-No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para detenerme Bradley –Dijo mientras seguía andando en zigzag por toda la calle, tropezando y por poco cayendo varias veces.

-Pero Freddie…

-¡SAAAAAAAAAM! –Gritó Freddie de la nada, un perro a la distancia comenzó a ladrar.

-Freddie cielos, guarda silencio –Le regañó Brad, pero Freddie ni siquiera lo miró

-¡SAMANTHA PUCKETT!

-Freddie, son las dos de la madrugada! –Dijo Gibby mirando su reloj, caminar y preocuparse le regresó la sobriedad.

-¡SAM! Mi amor… ¿Dónde estás?

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences –Así que me tambaleo ahí, por los barandales y las cercas.  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses –Se que si nos encontramos cara a cara ella entrará en razón.  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door –Cada ebrio paso me lleva hacia su puerta  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure –Si ella ve lo mucho que estoy sufriendo, seguramente me tomará de vuelta._

-¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

-¡Freddie cuidado! –Brad trató de correr antes de que pasara pero Freddie ya estaba en el piso tras tropezar con un bote de basura. No estaba seguro, pero casi podría jurar que estaban en la calle de la casa de Sam. Era increíble que Freddie, aunque apenas y podía caminar hubiera llegado.

-¿Está bien? –Preguntó Gibby acercándose.

-Creo que sí. Freddie, levántate viejo, vámonos a casa

-No, no, ya estamos aquí. Esta es su casa, es una de estas Bradley, tengo que decírselo ahora, ella tiene que ver lo mucho que estoy sufriendo, se que si se lo digo ahora, ella lo entenderá y me aceptará de nuevo… tengo que decírselo Brad… yo tengo… tengo que… ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!

-Freddie ya, viejo

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! –Brad y Gibby voltearon, asustados. Era Sam. –Brad… Gibby… ¡Freddie! –Corrió hacia el chico que estaba en el piso -¿Qué diablos le pasó?

-Está borracho –Contestó Gibby

-Freddie, ¿Estás bien?

-Sam… Sam… mi amor… ¿estás aquí?

-Sí, si Freddie ¿Qué diablos es esto? –Se giró para ver a Brad. La primera vez que lo escuchó gritar pensó que era un vago o algo, luego pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, y que no podía se él, pero luego no resistió salir a verlo por sí misma.

-Él estaba tan deprimido Sam. Gibby pensó que sería una buena idea llevarlo por un trago, pero se puso demasiado mal, luego empezó a hablar de ti, y que tenía que recuperarte, comenzó a caminar hacia tu casa y…

-Sam… cariño, solo escúchame…

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words –Y sé que estoy borracho pero diré las palabras  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred –Y ella las escuchará esta vez aunque arrastren  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her –Así que marqué su número y le confesé  
I'm still in love but all I heard –Aun estoy enamorado pero todo lo que escuché  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing) –Fue nada (Nada, nada)_

-Aún te amo ¿Si? Lo dije… cuando terminamos no fue mutuo porque yo no quería que termináramos, nunca lo quise… he estado tan deprimido este tiempo Sam… te amo… como nunca había amado antes NUNCA. Y sé que nunca voy a amar así de nuevo. Sam… por favor regresa conmigo… te prometo que voy a ser más anormal ¡Mírame! Estoy borracho tirado afuera de tu casa… ¿no es un avance? ¿Qué dices princesa Puckett? ¿Regresamos?

Pero ella no dijo nada. Solo lo miró ahí tirado en el pavimento por un largo tiempo sin que nadie dijera nada.

-Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad –Dijo Gibby para romper el silencio. Freddie comenzó a sollozar muy levemente. Brad miró a Sam, su expresión era seria, no estaba seguro de si estaba enojada o no.

_She said nothing (nothing, nothing) –Ella no dijo nada (Nada, nada)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing –Oh, yo quería palabras pero todo lo que escuché fue nada  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing) –Oh, no obtuve nada (Nada, nada)  
I got nothing (nothing, nothing) –No obtuve nada (Nada, nada)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing –Oh, yo quería palabras pero todo lo que escuché fue nada_

Freddie se giró para quedar sobre sus manos y rodillas y vomitar en el bote de basura que había tirado. No estaba seguro de que lo había hecho vomitar, si el alcohol, o el dolor.

-Levántenlo y llévenlo a mi casa –Dijo Sam cuando Freddie terminó de vomitar.

-¿Estás segura? Tu mamá…

-Mi mamá no está en Seattle –Respondió Sam. –Ahora hagan lo que dije –Brad asintió, ahora sí que parecía enojada. Él y Gibby tomaron a Freddie de cada brazo y lo llevaron lentamente hasta la casa de Sam, ella les estaba abriendo la puerta cuando llegaron, así que entraron y lo sentaron en un sofá.

-Solo quiero ir a casa –Dijo Freddie aun llorando.

-Tu mamá no puede verte así Freddie –Le respondió Sam. –Chicos, váyanse a casa, yo me encargo de él

-¿Estás segura Sam? –Preguntó Brad

-Sí, ya han hecho bastante ustedes –Les respondió mirándolos fijamente. Brad entendió entonces que no estaba enojada con Freddie o con su confesión, sino con ellos por haber permitido que esto pasara, así que lo mejor era irse.

-Sam tiene razón, vámonos Gibs, ella puede hacerse cargo de él

-Bien… nos vemos mañana viejo –Se despidió de Freddie dándole una palmada en la espalda y salió, seguido de Brad. Sam miró a Freddie en el sofá.

-Lo lamento Sam… no se que estaba… mas bien no estaba pensando. Ve a descansar. –Sam simplemente se metió en la cocina y Freddie suspiró profundamente. Ya no se sentía tan mal pero seguía bastante mareado e intoxicado. –Soy un idiota –Se dijo a sí mismo, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus manos.

-Toma esto –Freddie levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Sam extendiéndole una taza.

-¿Qué es?

-Café

-Sam, no tienes que molestarte

-Bueno, apareciste completamente intoxicado gritando mi nombre por toda la calle, vomitaste afuera de mi casa, ya estoy bastante molesta, así que ¿Qué más da? –Freddie tomó la taza.

-Sam…

-Solo bebe el café Freddie

-A veces el amor es intoxicarte… -Dijo antes de darle un trago al café.

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating –Oh, a veces el amor es intoxicante  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking –Oh, Te estás derrumbando, tus manos están temblando  
When you realize there's no one waiting –Cuando te das cuenta que no hay nadie esperando _

-Vamos a hablar mañana por la mañana ¿Sí? –Le dijo Sam cuando terminó el café. Su voz ya no sonaba severa, sino suave, como si tuviera lastima de él. –Mañana que tu mente esté despejada

-Claro –Asintió, notando que sus manos temblaban un poco. Dejó la taza en la mesita de centro. Se sentía como basura por haberla molestado de esa forma. –Yo… lo siento Sam por todo, ve a descansar.

-Vamos a descansar –Sam extendió su mano y Freddie la tomó, algo inseguro, pero ella lo condujo a su habitación, donde la cama ya estaba desecha, y hasta entonces notó que ella ya estaba en pijama.

-Te desperté

-Bueno, son casi las tres de la madrugada

-Sam lo lamento…

-Ya Freddie. Mañana hablaremos ¿sí?

-No respondiste a nada de lo que te dije… no dijiste nada

-Mañana Freddie. Más bien hoy por la mañana. –Tomó el borde de la camisa de Freddie para quitársela, luego desabrochó su cinturón y su pantalón para quitárselos, Freddie la miraba con sus adormilados ojos, aun demasiado mareado como para hacer algo. Cuando estaba listo para dormir, se metieron en las cobijas y Sam apagó la luz. Se movió hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazó. Tal vez las cosas no iban a salir tan mal después de todo.

_Am I better off dead? –¿Estoy mejor muerto?  
Am I better off a quitter? -¿Estoy mejor si me rindo?  
They say I'm better off now –Dicen que estoy mejor ahora  
Than I ever was with her –De lo que nunca estuve con ella _

Cuando Freddie despertó por la mañana, su cabeza le dolía demasiado, tenía la boca seca y la urgente necesidad de lavársela. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación de Sam. Entonces los eventos del día y la noche anteriores regresaron a su cabeza, provocando que le doliera aun más.

Sam no estaba ya en la cama así que se levantó y entró al baño, se miró al espejo. Lucía tan mal como se sentía. Afortunadamente el cepillo de dientes que tenía en casa de Sam de cuando eran novios seguía ahí, así que se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara y cepilló un poco su cabello para no lucir tan mal, aunque la tristeza en sus ojos no podía lavarse con jabón y agua.

Cuando salió del baño Sam estaba sentada en la cama. Ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, se sentía tan avergonzado.

-¿te duele la cabeza?

-Bastante

-Toma –Dijo extendiéndole un vaso de jugo y un par de pastillas. –Esto te ayudará

-Gracias –Ojala las pastillas quitaran todos los dolores. Todos. –Creo que debería irme, Sam de verdad lo lamento, nunca volveré a hacer algo así, te dejaré en paz…

-Dijiste que hablaríamos hoy

-Lo sé, pero estoy tan avergonzado de verdad…

-Gibby dijo algo ayer. Que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Dime una sola cosa Freddie, ¿Lo que dijiste ayer fue sincero?

-No estoy seguro de lo que dije ayer…

-Dijiste que nuestra ruptura no había sido mutua. Que tu nunca lo quisiste así, que me necesitabas, que querías que regresáramos y que aun me amas… ¿Es verdad? –Freddie respiró profundamente

-Lo es Sam. Todo es verdad… -Iba a decir algo más, pero lo siguiente que supo, fue que ella se puso de pie y lo estaba besando con tanta intensidad, como la noche de su ruptura justo antes de media noche. Y él envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Sam, porque tenía miedo de soltarla y que se volviera a ir de su lado.

-También te amo aun Freddie. Tampoco quería que termináramos y también te necesito

-¿Entonces quieres regresar conmigo? –Preguntó él recargando su frente contra la de ella.

-Con una condición

-La que quieras

-No vuelvas a tomar por favor, si lo de anoche se repite, esto se acaba

-Claro que si princesa Puckett, no pasará nunca de nuevo. Te amo

-Te amo Freddie.

_I'm swearing if I go there now –Juro que si voy ahí ahora  
I can change her mind, turn it all around –Puedo cambiar su mente, darle la vuelta a todo. _

**aaahhh siempre me divierte ponerlo borracho, no se por qué XD**

**en fin, si les gustó dejen review porfis, y nos estamos leyendo ¿Sale? **

**los amo mil!**


End file.
